weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Magna Weegeepede Mk III
"There you have! A chainsaw in the tip of his tail, tectonic missiles, a solar-based flame-thrower with the power to melt cobalitium, a dark-energy based energy core and millios of nanorobots which are able to repair the robot when injured. This is Mk III and it's certainly my strongest creation."- Magna Weegeepede after creating MK III. Magna Weegeepede MK III is a very powerful suit created by Magna Weegeepede that is so powerful it is able to destroy Wheegeel Gator easily. Probably one of the strongest robotic apparatus out there, also. It is a improved version of Mk II with new abilities and a destructive power that goes off charts. Very suitable for battles and VERY DEADLY when fought in 1v1. Seriously. Appearance It is mostly dark-colored, save for the head, which is dark-red. It may look like a fat slob, but it is much more athletic than MK II, so don't judge him by his appearance. It wears some battle boots, has a solar-cannon attached to his arm and a chainsaw at the tip of his tail. Also some tectonic missiles at his back. Its eyes are dark-blue and he has some weird Magna Centipede-like yellow thingies on his head. And no, it's not his mouth. Don't make that mistake. Combat Now this is one guy you don't want to 1v1. Its power level is said to go beyond the average robot and can very well destroy unsuspecting Gees if they're not careful enough. And i really mean it. Let's start with his sheer physical power. Now this guy is able to lift both Wood Weegee and Wheegeel Gator with one hand and also defeat both in combat. He is trained in multiple martial arts and also boxing, being able to pack powerful straight punches, uppercuts. He is also trained in wrestling and can throw weak enemies straight to the Andromeda Galaxy if they're not careful enough. He is trained in gorilla guerrilla warfare and can kill people in 700 different ways, and that's just with his bare hands. Now that we are finished discussing how he rocks just with his bare hands, let's take a look at his weapon. Let's start with his solar cannon. It's a powerful weapon that uses solar energy to shoot beams of scorching flames that are able to melt even the most heat-resistant metals, including cobalitium. Basically a very powerful flamethrower. If there is no solar energy avaliable in the vicinity, it will use MK III's energy instead. There is also his tectonic missiles at his back. They don't have nothing in special and are just big pointy sticks of steel, that are built and re-built by MK III's nanomachines. When launched, they will arc straight to the ground and pierce it so hard it will cause a mini-earthquake. Depending on the force, the earthquakes can be very damaging. Let's talk about his tail now. It doesn't work as an extra limb anymore, but as a weapon. It has a chainsaw attached to it, which he uses for inflicting damage on his foes. The chainsaw's blades are made out of simple steel and can cause some pretty severe wounds, specially on organic beings. MK III is well-known for piercing his victims with the chainsaw and then ripping them in two, if organic. If they're robotic...oh, who am i trying to fool? He likes to do that with everyone. It never gets old for him. Oh no! He has been shot down by some guy's OP bazooka! Is he dead? Well, think again! His nanomachines can rebuild his body stucture once in a day and heal certain wounds. Depending on how many wounds he got on a day, his healing abillities and tectonic missile reconstruction can malfunction. The nanomachines are well programmed and hardly malfunction, but when they do, some serious problems can happen. And last, but not least, he has a dark-energy based core, which distributes enough energy for him to work properly. The core is located on the inside of his head and gives him the power to do all the crazy stuff he can do. It is his most notable weakness, since buying dark-energy is very expensive, so he uses this form with care, only when he needs to do so. Weakness Because this guy is so powerful you're going to need an entire section just to understand how you can defeat this beast! If you are unfortunate enough to encounter this guy, then the situation is already complicated to you, since it main weakness was that you wouldn't fight against him! He has a nanomachine healing tactic, which proves to be quite annoying, since almost every limb you tear from him will grow again. But they're not forever. If you were to destroy his entire body, he would waste all the nanomachines to heal it and there would be none left. His tectonic missiles are also rebuilt using the nanomachines. Now let's say you broke it defenses. Now what do you do? What else can we say? It's a fast, chainsaw-wielding robot with the power to shoot fire! Good luck with that!Category:Robots Category:Ultimate Forms Category:Non-Recolors Category:Non-Weegees Category:Upgrades of Robots Category:Weegeericks Category:Centipede Robot